Harry Potter and the Boggart of Love
by Silverhill
Summary: Amethyst is beautiful, but lonely and abused. What happens when she goes to Hogwarts? (Mary Sue parody)
1. Amethyst's Tragic History

DISCLAIMER: J.K. Rowling owns the Harry Potter books, characters, etc., etc. This is a work of fan fiction and not done for profit. Lyrics in Chapter 1 are written by Leslie Bricusse and come from the musical _Jekyll & Hyde._  
  


**Harry Potter and the Boggart of Love**

  


**Chapter 1:**

  
  
Amethyst sat alone in the dark. She was always alone and always in the small, dark space. She lived in a broom closet. In that way, her life was a lot like Harry Potter's. Only Amethyst never got to come out from her broom closet unless someone let her out -- and that wasn't often.

As far as anyone could tell, Amethyst was the only one of her kind. Her mother, Cordelia, had borne her in secret. And Amethyst's first three years were happy. She loved her mother dearly. And, although, Amethyst never knew her father, she knew that he must have been a wonderful man. But eventually, Cordelia's attempts to keep Amethyst hidden failed. Cordelia's father, who was the king of their people, demanded that Amethyst be handed over to him. Amethyst never saw her mother again. Her life with her grandfather, King Darksphere, was miserable. He forced her to live in the cramped, dark closet. She never knew love or kindness.

But Amethyst was blessed with an indomitable spirit. She never lost hope that she would one day escape her abusive life and fulfill her destiny.

Amethyst bravely brushed the glistening tears away from her eyes. Her beautiful eyes were the color of her name: amethyst. But they were deeper and more beautiful than ordinary amethyst. Her eyes were a deep violet with flecks of passionate sapphire sparkling throughout. Few people had ever seen her eyes, though, because of Amethyst's isolation. As she blinked the crystal-like tears away, she began to sing in a hauntingly gorgeous voice...  
  
_"Look at me  
and tell me who I am.  
Why I am  
What I am._

Call me a fool,  
and it's true I am.  
I don't know  
who I am.

It's such a shame.  
I'm such a sham.  
No one knows  
who I am.

Am I the face of the future?  
Am I the face of the past?  
Am I the one who must finish last?

Look at me  
and tell me who I am  
Why I am  
What I am.

Will I survive?  
Who will give a damn,  
if no one knows  
who I am?

Nobody knows  
Not even you  
No one knows who I am..."

Amethyst finished her song and sniffed delicately (not a runny-nose sniff, a charmingly tragic sniff). Her mother had been the only one who knew who Amethyst really was. Her evil grandfather could never really know who she was deep inside. She was good and loving. She wanted to learn and explore, to meet new people and experience new things. But King Darksphere wanted her only for his diabolical plans. He insisted that Amethyst stay with her mother's people and not try to find her father. But neither Amethyst nor King Darksphere knew that her father's people had a prophecy about her ...

It was the world's tragedy that Amethyst's beauty had been hidden for so many years. Her splendor brought great light and happiness wherever she was. Unfortunately, because she lived in a broom closet, the only ones whose lives she brightened were the mice who shared her closet with her. The mice became her friends and she talked with them often. 

Amethyst brushed her hair. She didn't really need to brush it because it never got tangled. But she loved to do it anyway because the only thing she had of her mother's was a magical golden brush. As gorgeous as Amethyst's eyes were, her hair was even more beautiful. It was a gleaming, fiery red with streaks of gold and silver. It was thick and lustrous hanging down to her hips in rippling waves.

But Amethyst would give up all her beauty if only she could be free ...  
  
*** Author's Note ***

I know there's no Harry Potter stuff in it yet, but there will be.

The name "Cordelia" is a tribute to all the Mary Sues written by Anne Shirley in the _Anne of Green Gables_ books. The name "Amethyst" is a tribute to the heroine's name in _The Ordinary Princess._


	2. Harry Meets Amethyst

**Chapter 2:**

Harry Potter was walking through the halls of Hogwarts. The Welcoming Feast had just ended, and all the students had gone to their dormitories -- except for Harry. He told Ron and Hermione that he wanted some time alone and left to wander aimlessly around the castle.

Harry found himself on the fourth floor and saw a door he didn't recognize. That wasn't unusual considering the vast number of doors in Hogwarts and their habit of changing around. But Harry was intrigued. Perhaps it was because he was naturally curious. But it was probably because of the door itself.

It was a plain door, very ugly and very old. It looked as though someone had just stuck a slab of wood on some hinges and hung it in the doorway without bothering if it fit properly. As a result, there were gaps between the door and the jamb. And the space around door was glowing with a glowing golden light.

Harry opened the door. He stumbled and fell backward as something came out of the room. It was a Dementor.

Harry knew it was probably actually a Boggart. But that thought wasn't helping him much as he struggled to get his wand out of his pocket. The Dementor was bearing down on him. It raised its dead-looking hands to its hood and slowly pulled it back.

Harry gasped.

The hood had fallen back to reveal the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. 

Her hair seemed like a living thing because there was so much energy and life radiating from it. It was shining as though it was in the sun, even though the corridor was dark. Harry couldn't quite tell what color it was. It seemed to be a fiery red. But when the girl moved, streaks of gold and silver gleamed. It was curling in seductive waves all the way down her back until it reached her waist.

And her eyes were a deep violet with sparks of lavendar and sapphire in their entrancing depths. Harry gazed at her and felt he could drown in the pools of her amethyst orbs.

"Who are you?" he breathed.

"I'm Amethyst," the girl said in a voice like silver bells. "I'm called Amethyst Serenity Leithian Silverhill Darksphere. But Darksphere isn't really my last name. It's my grandfather's name. I don't know my father's last name because I don't know who my father is.

"Oh," Harry said eloquently. He hadn't known his father, but at least he knew who his father _was._ "Er, are you a student here? You look like you should be, but I thought you were a Boggart at first.

Amethyst got a strange, troubled look on her face. "I'm not," she said. Her voice was a little too defensive, but Harry didn't notice. "I'm not a Boggart, and I'm not a student, either.

"Well would you like to be a student?" Harry said. "I'm sure we could arrange it with Dumbledore.

"You really think so?" Amethyst exclaimed, her face glowing with excitement and joy. "I've always wanted to go to Hogwarts. I've even been studying in secret so if I ever got the chance I could jump right into the sixth year.

"Let's go to Dumbledore's office then!" Harry said. 

He was excited at the prospect of having such a beautiful, kind, talented classmate. He grabbed Amethyst's hand and they began running down the hall. As they ran, the Dementor cloak fell off. The bulky, ominous cloak had been hiding a gorgeous silver gown with a low neckline. It fit Amethyst perfectly. The shimmering fabric clung lovingly to her perfect curves (which were in all the right places).

Harry gasped. Amethyst blushed charmingly. And they continued to run toward Dumbledore's office.

**** Author's Note ****

Who is Amethyst's father? Well, that's what you'll find out. And you'll also find out who/what she really is.

More on the name:

Amethyst (again) is a tribute to the heroine in _The Ordinary Princess._ Serenity is the classic Mary Sue name. If you know what "Leithian" means, you know why it is wildly inappropriate and strangely appropriate at the same time. Silverhill is the "self insert" name.


	3. Admission to Hogwarts

"Ice mice," Amethyst said when they reached Dumbledore's office. Immediately the door began to move.  
  
"You got the password on your first try!" Harry gasped. "How did you know?"  
  
"I don't know. I just knew. You know?"  
  
And after that strange remark, they stepped into Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Ah, Harry," Dumbledore said. "How may I be of help?"  
  
"This is Amethyst," Harry said. "She ... er, she ..."  
  
He stopped talking. For the first time, he realized how ridiculous this all was. How stupid to be asking Dumbledore to admit a random girl to Hogwarts! And Harry couldn't even tell Dumbledore where she came from. Was he supposed to say he had found her in a closet? Maybe she was even a spy for Voldemort.  
  
"I'm not a spy for Voldemort," Amethyst said. "Professor Dumbledore, I am Amethyst Serenity Leithian Silverhill. I'm here because the greatest dream of my life has been to attend Hogwarts. Do you think you could find a way to admit poor, little me?"  
  
"Of course!" Dumbledore said. "We have been waiting for you."  
  
Amethyst beamed and squeezed out two dainty tears of joy. Harry held her hand in a way that was part friendly, part romantic.  
  
"You'll be a sixth year, of course," Dumbledore continued, peering intently at Amethyst. He seemed to be able to tell everything he needed to know about her just by looking at her. "You have the talent to be a seventh year, but I think it would be better if you were with students your own age. You'll have to be sorted. But we can't do that until breakfast tomorrow, so the whole school can see. And we'll have to find somewhere else for you to sleep tonight. I think the Room of Requirement will do quite well."  
  
Dumbledore sighed and smiled in that strange, knowing way of his. Harry got the impression that Dumbledore knew exactly who Amethyst was and why she was here. Harry also had to wonder why Amethyst left out Darksphere when she told Dumbledore her name.  
  
"We'd better go," Harry said, trying not to let his curiosity overwhelm him. "I'll show you to the Room of Requirement so you can get your beauty sleep ... er, I mean sleep. Just regular sleep. It's not like, you know, you need beauty sleep or anything. Because you already are ... beautiful, that is, not asleep."  
  
Amethyst giggled. And the sound was like ... Well, if all the stars twinkling in the sky made a noise, her laugh would be that noise.  
  
When they got to the Room of Requirement, Amethyst walked in front of the door and concentrated. Harry waited and found himself wondering what images she was concentrating on. What would Amethyst's bedroom look like? He was fascinated by the thought.  
  
Amethyst stopped walking and opened the door. "Oh, it's perfect!" she exclaimed. "Come in and look, Harry."  
  
Harry had never seen any girl's bedroom before. He supposed they must be pink with lots of ruffles and bows everywhere. So he was surprised when he stepped into the Room of Requirement, which was now suited to Amethyst's tastes. 


	4. The Room of Requirement

Harry was surprised. He thought girls liked pink bedrooms with lots of bows and ruffles and pictures of unicorns. But the Room of Requirement was now elegant, beautiful, sophisticated and even --- Harry blushed --- sexy.  
  
A huge, dark wood four-poster bed dominated the room. It was covered in bedspreads of a deep, rich blue. Amethyst flopped down on the bed and sank deep into the covers, which brought out the passionate sapphire flecks in her eyes and made their deep violet color even richer. The bed was covered with throw pillows in purple, silver and gold. And the silver and gold pillows accented Amethyst's highlights and made her hair look even more spectacular. A cool summer breeze blew in and made the gauzy curtains on the windows and bed flutter seductively. Harry stood speechless in the doorway until Amethyst beckoned him in.  
  
"It's all right, Harry. You can come in," she said.  
  
"Wow, Amethyst. This ... this is am-amazing," Harry stammered.  
  
Amethyst smiled. She hopped off the bed and stood in the middle of the room and turned slowly around, gazing at the room and taking it all in. It was the first time since she had been taken away from her mother that Amethyst had been truly happy and completely content.  
  
"It is amazing. I love this room!" Amethyst exclaimed. "And, oh! I almost forgot. I wonder...."  
  
Amethyst dropped to her knees next to the bed and peered underneath it.  
  
"Oh, it did work!" she cried. "Harry, come take a look!"  
  
Harry wondered what in the world could be so exciting under her bed, but he came over anyway. He knelt next to the bed and looked underneath it.  
  
Under the bed there were three tiny beds with white sheets and purple blankets. And in each of the three beds were tiny brown mice, fast asleep, with their tails hanging out of the covers.  
  
"Amethyst, what ..." Harry began. He stopped as he saw the strange expression on her face, a mixture of joy and sadness. He sat silently and waited for her to tell him why there were mice in miniature beds under her bed.  
  
Two glistening silver tears emerged from the sparkling lavender depths of her eyes and splashed down her perfect cheeks. Amethyst squared her shoulders and lifted her chin in a gesture that spoke of incredible resilience and strength in the face of unspeakable tragedy.  
  
"Harry," Amethyst said in her dulcet tones. "I hope I am not wrong in thinking--- That is, I hope that I may call you my friend. Harry, will you be my friend?"  
  
"Of course," Harry said quickly, startled by the question.  
  
"Oh, thank you!" Amethyst said, her face breaking into a grin. She gazed at Harry and went on. "Harry, you are the first friend I've had in my life. Well, you are the first human friend I've had in my life. Before I met you, I had no one. No one, that is, except for the mice you saw under my bed. They are my oldest friends, and they have been there for me when I had no one else. I know you might think it strange, but please don't laugh at me. They are my mice friends."  
  
Harry certainly didn't feel like laughing, and he told Amethyst so.  
  
Amethyst amazed Harry more and more with every passing moment. He couldn't believe that such joy and sadness could coexist in a person. She was naturally cheerful and eager to find the best in a situation. But Harry could tell that there was deep tragedy in Amethyst's past. Behind the beautiful smile and hidden in the depths of her entrancing eyes, there was great pain. Harry knew that he shouldn't push her for information; Amethyst would reveal her past when she was ready.  
  
Harry told Amethyst goodnight and left the room. As he lingered outside the doorway, he thought he heard her singing --- and the voice was that of an angel.  
  
Harry went back to Gryffindor House and went up to his dormitory. Ron, Neville, Seamus and Dean were already asleep, for which Harry was grateful. He didn't want to share Amethyst with anyone else, not yet. They'd find out about her tomorrow. And Harry just hoped she'd be sorted into Gryffindor. 


	5. Amethyst is Sorted

Amethyst woke to a shaft of sunlight falling across the bed and setting her hair ablaze. She lay in the luxurious softness for a few more minutes before deciding to get up. Her perfectly arched dainty white feet hit the polished wood floor with a soft pat. Amethyst ducked her head under the bed and bid good morning to her mice friends.

Amethyst looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her red hair with its streaks of silver and gold hung in gleaming waves down her back. Amethyst sighed deeply and her violet eyes reflected a sense of melancholy. All her life she had been made to feel ashamed of her looks. Amethyst wondered how the teachers and students would react to her appearance. Would they find her as repulsive as her grandfather said she was?

To tell the truth, Amethyst was horribly nervous. She would have to be sorted into a house, and she didn't know what to expect. She had a terrible feeling that she knew which house her grandfather would want her sorted into, if he had allowed her to attend Hogwarts: Slytherin. Considering what she was and who her grandfather was, it would only make sense. Or what, as Amethyst feared, if she didn't belong anywhere? What if she fit equally into every house and couldn't be put into just one?

Amethyst swallowed her fears and picked up her magical golden brush. As she brushed her hair, she felt her nervousness subside. It always happened. Whenever she brushed her hair, she immediately felt better, happier and more confident. It was as though her mother were there, stroking Amethyst's hair and reassuring her.

Amethyst was ready and waiting when Professor Dumbledore came to get her and escort her down to the Great Hall.

"You'll have to wait outside the Great Hall until all the students are seated," he said. "Then you can come in, and we will have a sorting ceremony just for you."

Amethyst nodded and watched Dumbledore go into the hall. She was standing all alone outside the doors – but she didn't feel sorry for herself. She had spent far too much time alone for that. But she was feeling nervous.

The students' chattering had died down inside the Great Hall, and Dumbledore's voice came floating out.

"We have a new student with us who will be starting at Hogwarts today. Unlike our first years, who are also beginning their classes today, she will be going directly into sixth year. Before that happens, however, we must see which house she belongs in. Please welcome Amethyst Serenity Leithian Silverhill!"

The doors flew open, and Amethyst stood in the doorway. All the students turned to look at the newcomer, and Amethyst slowly made her way up the aisle to where Dumbledore stood. She could hear whispers and mutterings from the students. As she passed, boys turned their heads to gawk and many girls narrowed their eyes in obvious jealousy.

When she reached the front of the room, another professor gave her a stool and placed an old hat on Amethyst's head. Immediately Amethyst could hear the hat's voice.

"Well, well, well. King Darksphere's granddaughter! That's very interesting. Now, where to put you, Amethyst Darksphere..."

_Not Amethyst Darksphere, please,_ Amethyst thought desperately. _Amethyst Silverhill. I don't want to be a Darksphere._

"But you are a Darksphere," the hat replied. "Whether you like it or not, it's a part of who you are. You have Darksphere traits, oh, yes. Soundly Slytherin traits: cunning, ambition, a disregard for rules."

The hat chuckled. "But there is more to you than that. You could be in Ravenclaw. You have one of the most brilliant minds I've seen. You love learning, and you'd be happy in Ravenclaw. And you have the work ethic and loyalty to make an excellent Hufflepuff. But somehow, I don't think either of those houses is right for you. You deserve to be in a house that's the center of attention, like Slytherin—"

_But what about Gryffindor?_ Amethyst thought.

The hat laughed again. "I was just getting there. You deserve to be in a house that's the center of attention, like Slytherin or Gryffindor. Yes, you would make a good Slytherin. But you also have the heart of a lion. You are very brave, Amethyst Serenity Leithian Silverhill. And I'm not sure which house you would be best in. So now I put it to you: What house do you want to be in?

_Gryffindor,_ Amethyst thought promptly.

"Very well, then," the hat said. "GRYFFINDOR!"


	6. Amethyst Meets Draco Malfoy

Amethyst smiled as the Sorting Hat shouted "Gryffindor" to the Great Hall. The smile lit up her face and made her look even more beautiful. Two tears of joy, like tiny lovely diamonds, sparked in her eyes.

Overwhelmed by emotion, Amethyst Serenity Leithian Silverhill did not notice the wild applause she was getting. The Gryffindors were thrilled to have such a gorgeous and obviously talented witch in their house. Harry, who had been holding his breath, let it out in relief. He realized that he shouldn't have worried. Amethyst was simply too perfect to be in any house but Gryffindor.

Harry smiled and welcomed her to the table. Amethyst sat down next to him and Harry felt awed by the nearness of her. She was so beautiful and talented and tragic, and she was sitting next to him, Harry Potter, a nobody!

Poor Amethyst didn't know what was going on in Harry's mind. If she had, maybe it would have comforted her, but more likely, she wouldn't have believed it. She was sitting next to Harry Potter. He was so smart and good. He had defeated the Dark Lord multiple times! And he was so sexy with his Quidditch-toned muscles. Who was she? Nobody!

Amethyst was just relieved to be sitting down. She was trembling so much out of nervousness that she doubted she could stand. Here she was at Hogwarts. The dream of her life that had sustained her throughout her tortured and abused past had finally come true. She was free of her prison and could study at Hogwarts. The two tears that had been shining in her eyes since her sorting finally overflowed. They fell glimmering down her cheeks and dropped into her pumpkin juice, sending lovely ripples over the surface of the drink. Amethyst looked up. She had never made friends before --- well, except for Harry and her dear mice friends --- but she would have to make friends now. She hoped it wouldn't be too hard.

She was about to start talking to the friendly looking students around her when someone approached the table.

It was Draco Malfoy. He was sneering and smirking as he always did. He had a prominent pure-blood family, plenty of money and Quidditch-toned muscles that competed very nicely with Harry's. The sneer was the natural result of such a superior existence.

Ordinarily Draco Malfoy would not condescend to introduce himself to a new Gryffindor. But this was not an ordinary circumstance. Draco could tell Amethyst had money; her gorgeous, finely tailored robes made that clear. And surely such a beautiful, talented witch had to come from the finest pureblood family. Amethyst would be worthy of him, so he had to speak to her.

"So, Hogwarts' newest student is a Gryffindor," he said suavely, like the Casanova he was. "I'm charmed to make your acquaintance. My name is Draco Malfoy."

Amethyst blushed the prettiest shade of pink. "I'm Amethyst Serenity Leithian Silverhill."

"I'm afraid I don't know any Silverhills," Draco said. "Are they an old family? They must be. You could only be a pureblood."

Amethyst felt immediately flustered. She didn't know who her father was. Was she a pureblood? It was possible, but she didn't know for certain. Her mother, Cordelia, was no Muggle, that was for sure. She had been the most entrancing, beautiful, talented creature. Whoever Amethyst's father had been, he had been a great man worthy of Cordelia's love.

"I … I … am a pureblood," Amethyst said. She felt uncomfortable and unhappy. She was being forced to lie rather than tell the shameful secret of her unknown parentage. She drew herself up proudly and gazed directly at Draco.

Draco looked at Amethyst. Then, very suddenly, he turned pale, gulped nervously and walked quickly away. The Gryffindor students, who had all been watching Draco, turned to Amethyst with confused looks on their faces. What had frightened him?

Amethyst was feeling horribly out-of-place. Being unique was such a burden! She could feel everyone staring at her.

But no one said anything. And eventually the stares softened to admiring gazes again.

Amethyst began to relax. Harry was a perfect gentleman and introduced her to all of his friends. Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville immediately welcomed Amethyst as a friend. Amethyst smiled. In less than a day she had gone from having the friendship of only a few mice friends to having the friendship of several students her own age.

"Let's go to our first class, "Hermione said. "You'll love it, Amethyst." Hermione had immediately liked Amethyst, who was every bit as intelligent and talented as she was.

Amethyst gladly left the Great Hall with her new friends. She was feeling disturbed by the interaction with Draco Malfoy and was trying not to think about it. She must control herself and not let her power get away from her. But what had Draco seen?

Amethyst pushed the thought away and headed to her first class as a Hogwarts student.


End file.
